Itsumo Dake
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Oota e Tanaka são grandes amigos. Entre eles, apenas um olhar é suficiente, pois dizem que os olhos são as janelas da alma. Então a alma de Tanaka sempre estará exposta para Oota.


Importante: história feita para a 2ª Semana dos desafios do grupo "Semana Temática: desafio criativo..."

O desafio desta semana envolve uma musica: Kiss Me Slowly da banda Parachute. Eu adoro trabalhar com songfics, mas pra essa (devido as características do casal) vou trabalhar com uma linha específica. Resolvi estrear um fandom novo, por isso não seja exigente. É a primeira vez que escrevo sobre eles! :D

Texto não betado. Perdoem os erros.

**ATENÇÃO**: puro slice of life.

* * *

**Itsumo Dake**

**Kaline Bogard.**

**Walk with me, come and walk with me  
****To the edge of all we've ever known**

Oota chegou à escola no horário de sempre e foi recepcionado pela cena familiar e cotidiana: Tanaka, um garoto baixo e franzino, de cabelos curtos e negros, muito lisos. E olhos escuros sem brilho, quase sem vida. Ele permanecia parado no genkan comunitário, como a esperar algo. Ou alguém...

— Aa, ohayou Tanaka — Oota saudou o amigo.

— Ohayou, Oota kun — a resposta preguiçosa veio seguida de um olhar muito especial. Tanaka encarou seu amigo alto e loiro, forte, como se ele fosse mais do que bem vindo. Oota deixou uma pequena exclamação escapar. Sabia bem o que aquele olhar significava.

— Gastou toda a sua energia para chegar ao colégio? — indagou enquanto tirava os sapatos e os trocava por surippas.

— Hn. Não tenho forças pra sair daqui...

Oota sorriu de leve. Fechou o armário e aproximou-se do outro garoto para pegá-lo e colocá-lo com cuidado sobre o ombro. Nada diferente do usual. Tanaka era o maior preguiçoso da face da Terra. Se dependesse de sua vontade própria ficaria ali pelo resto do dia. Era isso que seu olhar dizia.

Entraram na sala e Oota caminhou até a carteira para deixar seu amigo acomodado.

— Pronto, Tanaka. Chegamos na hora certa!

— Hn — o pequeno resmungo veio carregando uma dose gigantesca de preguiça misturada com gratidão. Oota compreendia cada nuance explicita nos olhos escuros e sem brilho. Tanaka era um livro aberto para o outro. O livro da preguiça... que no exato instante em que o professor entrou na sala, lançou nova e longa mirada para Oota.

— Aa, pode deixar Tanaka. Está sem energia para as anotações? Eu faço pra você!

— Arigatou, Oota kun — ele respondeu e acomodou-se na carteira para tirar um cochilo e tentar recuperar um pouco do animo. Feliz porque o amigo copiaria toda a matéria duas vezes para ajudá-lo a não ficar atrasado nos estudos.

O que seria da vida de Tanaka sem a presença de Oota? 

**Walk with me, come and walk with me  
****To the edge of all we've ever known**

Na hora do almoço, Oota entregou as folhas extras para Tanaka e aproveitou para indagar sobre a refeição:

— Trouxe almoço hoje ou vai comprar na cantina? — mal perguntou e recebeu um olhar cumprido e pidão que dispensava qualquer informação adicional — Naruhodo. Seus pais viajaram de novo e sua irmão não teve tempo de preparar o bento.

Terminou as ultimas palavras já pegando Tanaka no braço, como se ele fosse um saco de batatas e saiu com o amigo em direção ao refeitório.

— Me pergunto que comida terá hoje — Tanaka sussurrou esticando cada letra, como se até falar o fatigasse. — Espero que nada que de muito trabalho pra comer.

— Aa. Acho que o menu de hoje tem curry.

— Yokatta.

Chegaram ao refeitório e não foi difícil achar uma mesa. Oota colocou Tanaka sobre uma das cadeiras e foi comprar o almoço de ambos. Voltou com duas bandejas na mão e uma expressão consternada.

— Suman ne, Tanaka — colocou a comida sobre a mesa e viu os olhos negros do outro perderem o brilho que já quase não existia, ao observar os grãos de feijão e milho. Aquilo era trabalhoso demais pra comer...

— Acho que tenho energia suficiente para passar o resto do dia, mesmo se não almoçar — o garoto considerou que ficar sem comer era a melhor opção. Não fazer o esforço de pegar grãozinho por grãozinho com o hashi.

— Hn, eu te ajudo a comer — Oota conhecia o amigo. Sabia que aquele olhar cansado revelava que Tanaka não tinha forças pra chegar ao fim do período se não comesse. Nesse caso ele dormiria e perderia aulas importantes.

Tanaka não respondeu. Apenas entreabriu os lábios e esperou que Tanaka o alimentasse. E desse modo ele conseguiu comer toda sua comida. Só depois o outro se dispôs a comer também, enquanto Tanaka ficava sentado fazendo a digestão, com um ar de gato satisfeito.

— Gochisousama deshita — Oota finalizou a refeição que estava deliciosa — Quer alguma sobremesa? Ou açúcar agora vai elevar demais o seu nível de energia?

Oota sabia que o corpo de Tanaka não estava acostumado a altos níveis de glicose. Como o bom preguiçoso que era, evitava qualquer coisa que lhe desse mais forças do que o normal. Preferia ficar quietinho e desanimado. Era o modo de vida perfeito sob o ponto de vista de Tanaka.

— Estou bem. Não quero doces.

— Yappari. Vamos lá pra fora? — perguntou ficando em pé. Ainda podiam aproveitar algum tempo restante da hora do almoço, antes de seguir para as aulas da tarde e depois a atividade do Bukatsu. E Tanaka adorava os poucos minutos que se deitavam no gramado macio e ficavam admirando o céu azul de verão.

A satisfação ao ouvir o convite ficou evidente no olhar que ele enviou para Oota. Um olhar que quase... quase chegou a brilhar! 

**Walk with me, come and walk with me  
****To the edge of all we've ever known**

— Eu acho que todas as aulas deveriam ser feitas aqui fora — Tanaka disse em uma frase atipicamente longa, que esgotou parte de seu fôlego.

Ele estava deitado na grama, as mãos cruzadas no peito e os olhos perdidos no céu que entrecortava a copa da árvore sob a qual descansavam.

— E nos dias de chuva? Os alunos ficariam molhados — Oota, encostado no tronco da árvore, disse um argumento que impossibilitava os sonhos preguiçosos de Tanaka. E ele podia recitar uma longa lista, caso o outro resolvesse insistir na idéia de assistir aula deitado na grama.

Mas Tanaka era preguiçoso demais para procurar defender seu ponto de vista.

— Naruhodo... — sussurrou e silenciou.

— O verão está acabando, esse clima é agradável. Você também gosta, não é, Tanaka? Prefere quando não está calor demais, porque suar significa gastar energia demais. E no frio, usar roupas grossas deixa seu corpo mais pesado e mover-se é muito esforço.

— Hn, Oota kun.

Oota sorriu. Conhecia seu amigo bem demais! Sem palavras, sem longas conversas a não ser seus monólogos que, em via de regra, recebiam respostas monossilábicas e carregadas de preguiça. Entre eles, nada além de olhares era necessário. Assim que se via preso pelas íris de intenso tom escuro, Oota sabia exatamente o quê Tanaka queria, como naquele segundo.

— Oe, Tanaka. Não me olhe assim...

Tanaka até tentou sorrir, mas mover os lábios exigia a movimentação de muitos músculos, um gesto totalmente desnecessário no momento, assim como falar. Oota intuiu a diversão em seus olhos e foi suficiente para inclinar-se de leve e encostar os lábios de ambos, um gesto que Tanaka pedira com seu silencio significativo.

Aquela parte do colégio era a única em que podiam ter um pouco de privacidade, longe dos outros alunos ou mesmo dos professores. Não queriam levar uma bronca por fazer algo assim em público ou serem proibidos dali pra frente. Aquela não era a primeira vez que se beijavam, tampouco seria a última.

— Por isso você não quis sobremesa, não é Tanaka? — Oota indagou quando se afastou.

— Hn — Tanaka sussurrou fechando os olhos, a sensação dos lábios do outro nos seus o deixando muito consciente de como gostava da carícia, de como gostava de ter Oota junto a si mais do que um mero amigo.

— Muri shinai de — Oota recostou-se na árvore novamente. O coração tão agitado quanto sabia estar o de Tanaka.

— Hn. Troco todos os doces do mundo pelos beijos do Oota kun — Tanaka disse daquele seu jeito dolorosamente honesto, que fez Oota corar de leve.

— Não diga essas coisas embaraçosas, Tanaka!

— Hai — concordou pouco disposto a rebater. Ele nunca discutia, era cansativo demais. E desnecessário. Oota o conhecia bem, sabia o que significava cada um de seus olhares: fosse pedindo ajuda na locomoção, com a cópia da matéria, fosse pedindo comida ou carinho! 

**Walk with me, come and walk with me  
****To the edge of all we've ever known**


End file.
